Pokémon
Pokémon is one of Nintendo's most famous video game franchises, having been created by Satoshi Tajiri, the president of the Game Freak Inc. Upon the release of Pokémon Red and '' Pokémon Green'', the franchise became popular enough in Japan that Nintendo started to release it in other countries such as North America, Australia and those within Europe under the names of Pokémon Red and Pokémon Blue. Some time after, Nintendo expanded the franchise into an anime series and a trading card game. The series follows a concept of a Pokémon Trainer that goes across a land capturing and training different creatures known as Pokémon in order to defeat other Trainer's Pokémon and eventually (after defeating the Elite Four) become the Pokémon champion. The franchise originally had 151 Pokémon, but as of now there are currently 809. Due to the series' abundance of characters, there have been many M.U.G.E.N Pokémon characters created by a vast array of different people, though the lack of any pre-existing sprites and the series' general popularity with all age groups makes it so Pokémon is considered a prime example of Sturgeon's Law when it comes to character content in regards to the M.U.G.E.N engine. Characters 'Generation I Pokémon' *Bulbasaur *Ivysaur *Charmander *Charmeleon *Charizard *Squirtle *Wartortle *Blastoise *Caterpie *Metapod *Butterfree *Weedle *Kakuna *Beedrill *Pidgey *Pidgeotto *Pidgeot *Rattata *Raticate *Spearow *Fearow *Ekans *Arbok *Pikachu *Raichu *Sandshrew *Sandslash *Nidoran♀ *Nidorina *Nidoran♂ *Nidoking *Clefairy *Clefable *Vulpix *Jigglypuff *Wigglytuff *Zubat *Golbat *Gloom *Vileplume *Venonat *Venomoth *Diglett *Dugtrio *Meowth *Psyduck *Mankey *Primeape *Growlithe *Poliwag *Poliwhirl *Poliwrath *Abra *Kadabra *Alakazam *Machop *Machoke *Bellsprout *Weepinbell *Tentacool *Tentacruel *Geodude *Graveler *Golem *Slowpoke *Slowbro *Magnemite *Magneton *Farfetch'd *Doduo *Seel *Grimer *Muk *Shellder *Cloyster *Gastly *Haunter *Gengar *Onix *Drowzee *Krabby *Voltorb *Exeggcute *Cubone *Marowak *Hitmonlee *Hitmonchan *Koffing *Weezing *Rhydon *Chansey *Tangela *Horsea *Seadra *Goldeen *Staryu *Starmie *Mr. Mime *Scyther *Jynx *Electabuzz *Magmar *Pinsir *Tauros *Magikarp *Gyarados *Ditto *Eevee *Vaporeon *Jolteon *Flareon *Porygon *Omanyte *Kabuto *Aerodactyl *Snorlax *Zapdos *Moltres *Dragonite *Mewtwo (Mega Y) *Mew 'Generation II Pokémon' *Chikorita *Bayleef *Cyndaquil *Totodile *Croconaw *Feraligatr *Sentret *Noctowl *Ledian *Spinarak *Crowbat *Pichu *Togepi *Togetic *Xatu *Mareep *Flaaffy *Bellossom *Marill *Azumarill *Sudowoodo *Politoed *Skiploom *Sunflora *Wooper *Quagsire *Umbreon *Unown *Wobbuffet *Girafarig *Pineco *Dunsparce *Steelix *Granbull *Scizor *Shuckle *Heracross *Sneasel *Slugma *Teddiursa *Ursaring *Remoraid *Octillery *Kingdra *Mantine *Houndour *Donphan *Stantler *Smeargle *Tyrogue *Hitmontop *Elekid *Miltank *Entei *Larvitar *Pupitar *Tyranitar *Lugia *Ho-oh *Celebi 'Generation III Pokémon' *Treecko *Grovyle *Sceptile *Torchic *Combusken *Blaziken *Mudkip *Marshtomp *Swampert *Poochyena *Kirlia *Gardevoir *Breloom *Ninjask *Shedinja *Exploud *Nosepass *Skitty *Mawile *Aggron *Electrike *Manectric *Plusle *Minun *Swalot *Sharpedo *Wailord *Flygon *Zangoose *Lunatone *Milotic *Castform *Banette *Duskull *Chimecho *Absol *Salamence *Metang *Regirock *Regice *Registeel *Latias *Kyogre *Groudon *Rayquaza *Jirachi *Deoxys 'Generation IV Pokémon' *Monferno *Infernape *Piplup *Prinplup *Shinx *Luxio *Luxray *Rampardos *Pachirisu *Ambipom *Lopunny *Mismagius *Honchkrow *Garchomp *Riolu *Lucario *Glaceon *Porygon-Z *Togekiss *Gallade *Froslass *Rotom *Dialga *Palkia *Giratina *Darkrai *Arceus 'Generation V Pokémon' *Victini *Snivy *Servine *Serperior *Tepig *Oshawott *Herdier *Pansage *Roggenrola *Audino *Tympole *Swadloon *Venipede *Scolipede *Lilligant *Krookodile *Darmanitan *Scrafty *Cofagrigus *Zoroark *Minccino *Solosis *Ducklett *Emolga *Ferroseed *Klinklang *Chandelure *Haxorus *Cubchoo *Stunfisk *Mienshao *Durant *Hydreigon *Reshiram *Zekrom *Kyurem *Meloetta *Genesect 'Generation VI Pokémon' *Chespin *Braixen *Greninja *Flabébé *Pancham *Honedge *Clauncher *Tyrantrum *Aurorus *Sylveon *Noivern *Diancie 'Generation VII Pokémon' *Incineroar *Komala *Mimikyu *Celesteela *Kartana 'Generation VIII Pokémon' *Grookey 'Humans' *Red *Blue *Koga *Ash Ketchum *James *May *Lucas *Dawn *Landis *Ghetsis *Lillie *Lana 'Other' *Buried Alive *Ghost *Kingmadio *Missingno. *Piplup's 7th Evolution *Pikaman *Poké Ball *Two Two *Urayne Stages *Bellchime Trail *Clash of the Weather Trio *Gateway Colosseum *Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza Battle *Hill of the Ancients *Kalos Pokémon League *Mareep Grassland *Mt. Coronet *Outskirt Stand *PBR Main Street Colosseum *Pokemon Center *Pokémon Stadium *Route 7 - Riviere Walk *Ruins of Alph *Spear Pillar *The Haunted Zone *The Meeting Place Full games *Project Catch 'Em All Category:Series